


Safe

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: Baby Loki [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cats, Cousins, F/M, Family Feels, Found Family, I fucked with the timeline and I don't care, Kid Fic, Loki is a Stark-Banner, M/M, Parent Bruce Banner, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Stark-Banner, Science Bros, Science Family, Team as Family, adopted kids, family fic, non-canon compliant, science dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: Tony is home. Home after being reported missing, presumed dead. And he's brought a child back with him. [[Only very loosely mentions parts of Iron Man 3.]]
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Original Male Character(s), Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Baby Loki [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/919824
Comments: 18
Kudos: 112





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [W0W](https://archiveofourown.org/users/W0W/gifts).



> So. This is.... an update. An update that means I'm going to have to edit a huge chunk of this series, but I don't mind that. New Stark-Banner sibling, friends! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> You can shoot me a message on Twitter @spookykathwest or leave a comment!

The kid was crying.

Tony was in armor that was on its last limb and the kid was crying, and all the man really wanted to do was stop somewhere and get this kid a cookie, or maybe sing him the song he used to when Loki was still a sleepy-eyed toddler, but he needed to get home. 

He needed his husband, and he needed his sons, and he needed to somehow break it to his husband-slash-best-friend that yes, this kid needed to be a Stark-Banner. There was no other choice in the matter. 

Because it was Tony’s fault, all of it. The kid’s mother had only been out in the firefight because of him, and there was no other family to take the boy, no Dad, no grandparents. Tony knew because of course he had checked. And Tony figured, well, they were still foster parents, albeit technically, leftover from when they had “fostered” Loki, before the boy’s adoption. Bruce had kept up the paperwork to keep their licensure current, updates sent to Tony’s email, always on the back of his mind. 

And they were almost back to Manhattan, anyway. Almost home. The boy’s tears were quieting. It was going to be alright.

~

Bruce Stark-Banner was fucking exhausted. He was on his third cup of tea, Peter having hidden the coffee to keep him from drinking it constantly, as he had been since his husband was reporting missing, presumed dead, and he sniffled, dark circles prominent under his eyes. It was morning. Still early, but morning, technically. 

He pushed himself back a bit in his chair, just to be able to peek into the den. Loki had given up sleeping in his own bedroom, had been sleeping in a nest of blankets and pillows and Tony’s t-shirts for almost a week. Bruce had called in and excused him from school after that third day, because Loki had just burst into tears during the middle of his robotics class, and the office had called, concerned. 

Peter was in the den too, having begged off of work from Auntie Pepper, who of course wasn’t going to make the boy come in when Tony was missing, presumed dead, when he could hardly focus on his work, eyes constantly drifting to his Dad’s empty workbench. No AC/DC playing. Even the bots were confused, making smoothie upon smoothie and just letting the cups sit there, dripping condensation onto the metal of the table. 

So just the three of them there in the Penthouse that seemed too quiet. Bruce looked down at the tea, long gone cold, and there was a hollowness in his chest, pressing down on him. The other guy didn’t seem to be pleased about Tony’s absence either. 

But then there was a familiar sound, and Loki shuffled in, confused, rubbing at his eyes, glasses askew on his nose. 

“Papa, did you hear that?” he asked. 

Bruce was already up out of his chair, moving towards where the door opened up onto the balcony, because there was Tony, landing on the launch-pad for the suit, and he looked absolutely wrecked, and was that a child in his arms? 

“Tony,” Bruce breathed out, yanking the door open and rushing out, slippers and pajamas be damned, and then that was his husband in his arms, positively shaking, and yes, that was a boy in his arms, fast asleep. “Tony, what the fuck.” 

Tony pulled back and he looked at the toddler in his arms for a moment. “This is Harley,” he said, choking out the words, “and his parents are dead.” 

Bruce looked between the boy and his husband for several moments, and then he was reaching out with steady hands to take the boy, Harley, into one arm, supporting Tony with the other. “We’re going to discuss this,” he said, “but shit, Tony. I’m so glad you’re home.” 

~

Tony had taken a shower, supported by Bruce, who had to practically hold him up under the hot water. Bruce, who had wet Tony’s dirty, messy hair, had scrubbed at it with shampoo, had pressed kisses to every bruise he found. He had taken a shower, and then he had dressed in pajamas, questioning for a few moments where almost all of his t-shirts had gone, but then he just stole one of Bruce’s and shuffled back out into the hallway, followed by Bruce, who still looked numb. 

“Dad,” Peter breathed out, rushing the man, wrapping gangly arms around him, pressing close to his chest, “You’re home.” 

Tony had to hug him back, he had to, because his elder son looked like he was on the verge of tears, and Tony Stark-Banner wasn’t sure if he could handle any more tears, not when he was starving and exhausted and just wanted to check and make sure that his family was safe and secure. So, he rubbed at Peter’s back and wiped away his tears with callused thumbs. 

“I’m home, I’m okay,” he said, almost believing it, “where’s your brother? And the… the kid?” 

Peter sniffled and reached up to wipe at his nose. “Loki took him into his room to find some clothes for him out of his old stuff, and to get him cleaned up. Said they’d be back out in a few minutes. Dad, who is he?” 

“He’s going to be staying with us for a bit,” Bruce replied, surprising Tony, “at least for the foreseeable future. He doesn’t have anyone else.” 

“Oh. Okay, yeah.” Peter nodded. “And Dad, you’re… you’re okay? Are you sure?” 

Tony shrugged. “I’ll be fine, Pete. Don’t worry about me.” 

Loki’s bedroom door opened then, and the teenager appeared, wearing his favorite matching taco pajamas, and he was holding Harley on his hip, the kid wearing paint-splatter pajamas that made Tony nostalgic for when Loki was that little. When Loki caught sight of Tony, he shuffled forward until he could rest his head on the man’s shoulder, fighting back tears. 

“You’re never allowed to leave the Tower again,” Loki muttered, “not without a chaperone. And those aren’t even my order’s – those are Uncle Steve’s.” 

Tony had to bite back a laugh at that. “Okay, squirt.” He felt small hands patting at his chest, and Harley was looking up at him with sleepy eyes, fingers tangling in the material of the t-shirt. “You feel better, Harley?” 

Loki glanced at the boy he was still holding. “You go away on a mission and bring us back a little brother? I’ve only been _begging for years_.” 

“Hey, we’re not sure yet what’s going to happen,” Bruce had to say, “but… Harley is going to be staying with us. For a while.” Harley looked over Tony’s shoulder and blinked at Bruce with large eyes. Bruce smiled at him, a little forced from how tired he was, but a smile nonetheless. “We’re going to the den, all of us, and we’re going to watch a movie and take a nap. Family nap time.” 

Peter sighed. “Seriously, Pops?” He was twenty-five years old, not twelve.

“Are you trying to tell me you’re not tired, Peter Parker Stark-Banner? I don’t make the rules, I just follow them. Now c’mon, let’s go.” Bruce made a stop in the kitchen to grab everyone’s water bottles from the fridge, and he rummaged around until he could find a sippy cup for Harley. Eventually he was settled on the couch in the den, tucked up against Tony, who was already fast asleep, snoring, drooling onto Bruce’s shoulder. 

And Harley was asleep too, pressed to Tony’s front, one of his hands tangled in the fabric of Bruce’s shirt. Bruce couldn’t help but run his fingers over the back of the boy’s hand, surrounded by the sounds of his sleeping family, Loki and Peter curled together under the large quilt from Loki’s bed, his husband there, safe. It was enough to make Bruce’s eyelids heavy, and then he was dozing off himself, resting his hand on Harley’s back, fingers spreading apart, feeling his heartbeat. 

~

“We shouldn’t wake them up!” 

“Bruce hasn’t been eating properly, we need to wake them up.” 

“Hey, who is that kid?” 

“Shut up, Sam!” 

Tony woke slowly, hearing the hardly muffled voices coming from the kitchen. He knew those voices. Sam, for sure. Probably Steve and Bucky as well. His stomach grumbled and he let out a yawn, stretching out his arms and legs, nearly punching Bruce in the face as the taller man also stumbled into consciousness. 

“Wha’s goin’ on?” Bruce grumbled, turning to press closer to Tony, nose pressed to Tony’s neck. “Mm, Tone?” 

“I think Winter and Capsicle brought us some food,” Tony replied slowly, “and it sounds like Sam is with them.” A child’s laughter sounded. “Oh, and Iz.” 

Loki sat up quickly, confused. “Food?” he asked. And that was when the toddler began to squirm beneath the blankets, whining, blinking and looking around at them. “Oh, hi Harley. You wanna come with me to the kitchen?” 

Harley looked at Loki with big eyes and blinked a few times. He glanced at Tony and Bruce, who smiled at him, and then he was leaning towards Loki, arms stretched out. Loki pushed back the blankets and lifted Harley up, holding him close and standing. Harley held on tight to him, resting his head against Loki’s collarbone, and Loki whispered softly to him as he shuffled towards the kitchen. 

“We should probably get up,” Tony said gently, “eat something.” 

Bruce groaned. “Already?” 

“We’ve been sleeping for hours, Bruce.” Tony pressed a kiss to Bruce’s cheek and felt Bruce relax against him. “Whatever they brought smells really fucking good. And I can hear my niece – I want to give her smooches.” 

“She’s missed you.” 

Peter shoved at the both. “Up and at ‘em, dads,” he said, “food time. And I have to call Ned, let him know Dad’s home.” His eyes were still closed, but he looked determined. Tony let out a snort. 

It took them another few minutes to get up, but then the three men were moving out of the dark den and through the hallway, into the kitchen, which was filled with sunlight and people, the smell of food and home. 

“Don’t you ever do that again, Stark,” Natasha seethed. She was sat at the counter, cup of coffee in front of her, “or I will murder you. With my thighs.” 

Tony snorted. “Sounds like a good way to go. Missed you, Nat.” He smiled sleepily and moved towards the coffee pot, only to have Bucky stand in front of him. 

“Can you eat some food first?” he said gruffly. “And drink some water?” 

“Sure, Winter.” Tony patted at his shoulder and moved towards the spread on the kitchen island, grabbing one of the gold-leaf trimmed plates that Bruce picked out and a fork. “Hey, where’s -…” He finally spotted Loki and Harley tucked together at the booth, Peter on Harley’s other side, and Harley was talking, albeit softly, to the brothers, motioning to the hash browns and picking up a purple toddler-sized fork, bouncing up and down between them. “Oh.” 

“Oh, indeed,” Steve said, walking over and dumping Izzy into Tony’s arms, the girl squealing happily. “Who’s the kid?” 

“His name is Harley,” Tony said softly, maneuvering Izzy onto his hip, setting the plate on the counter so he could spoon out a portion of scrambled eggs for himself. “He’s… well, he’s staying with us. Now.” 

Clint rolled his eyes from his place at the counter, near Natasha. “Should’ve mentioned you were bringing home a stowaway. We could have thrown a party.” 

“Or at least got a room set up for him,” Wanda added. She was tucked up against Vision, who was running a hand up and down her side. “Got some clothes washed. Made sure you were ready.” 

“I didn’t know I was going to be bringing him back until I did it.” Tony replied. “But he’s here now. And he’ll be here… well, for as long as he can be.” 

Izzy sighed. “Unca Tony? Never ever weave again, pwease.” 

Tony smiled. “I’m going to try not to, little Cap. Promise.” 


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley adjusts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Harley was confused. He was in a new place with so many people, so many people that he couldn’t even remember all of their names. But he felt okay with just the four of them, the Stark-Banners, once the rest of the super family had left the penthouse, Tony begging them to leave so he could just rest with his husband and his “kiddos.” 

Was Harley included in that? Was he a “kiddo?” He knew that Tony and Bruce had been saying he would be staying there for a while, with them, there in Manhattan, miles and miles away from the home he had had with Mommy. He was trying very super hard to not think about Mommy, because his eyes would get sticky with tears and he would feel snot start to drip from his nose. He had been there, in the penthouse, for several days. Three awakes and two asleeps. 

“You wanna help me do some laundry?” Loki asked. Harley liked Loki. He was soft and he would rub Harley’s back and let him cuddle up in the loft bed with him and Fitzgerald at night if Harley got scared. Harley nodded once, and then he reached up for Loki’s hand, the teenager leading him towards the laundry room. “Daddy and Papa picked you up some new sheets for your little bed. With stars on them! How does that sound?” 

Harley shrugged. In the laundry room, he sank down in front of the dryer and pressed his nose to the front of the dryer, watching as the barrel turned around and around, the colorful clothes inside a twirling, swirling mess. Loki sat beside him, knees tucked up to his chest, and he was just looking at Harley, expression soft. Eventually, Loki pulled open the plastic packaging and pulled out the sheets. They were black with soft yellow stars, and there was a matching yellow quilt, and two black pillowcases. 

“Cozy, hm?” Loki said. “Papa thought you would like them because of the yellow, just like my sheets. I know how much you like them.” Harley nodded. He watched as Loki pushed everything into the washer, and as he spooned in the laundry detergent and fabric softener, and when Loki showed him which button to press, he got to watch as his new things went around and around in the soapy water. “You want to come into the kitchen?” 

Harley looked up at him and shook his head, hands still pressed to the see-through plastic. 

“Alright. I’ll leave the door open so you can come hang out whenever you’re ready.” Loki smiled down at him, tugging at the hem of his sweater. “Will you come get me when the washer is done? You could help me get everything into the dryer.” 

Harley nodded, blinking again. 

“Okay. See you soon, bubba.” Loki leaned over to ruffle his hair and backed out of the laundry room, turning and heading back into the kitchen. “Bubba is watching his new sheets wash.” 

Bruce was slicing up fish for fish tacos, a family favorite meal, but he had to smile at Loki’s casual use of a nickname for the younger boy. “He does seem to enjoy watching the appliances work, hm? I bet he would enjoy going down to the lab, watching Dad work with Butterfingers and You for a bit.” 

“And Dummy,” Loki replied gently. “But it does seem like he would enjoy that, yeah.” He grabbed the extra cutting board and the bowl of avocados, but he stopped, biting his lower lip. “Papa, you’re not going to send him away, are you?” 

“What makes you think I would do that?” Bruce asked, obviously hurt. “He is… a very special little boy. Just like you were. Just like Peter was. But I’m worried, because I’m Papa and I’m always going to worry. But that doesn’t make me love Harley any less than I love you or Peter. I’m just… adjusting. To having my heart expand overnight.” 

Loki nodded, deep in thought. “Had you… had you and Daddy talked about having more kids?” 

“Always. We have a lot of love to give, don’t we?” Bruce leaned over to knock his shoulder against Loki’s. “But… Daddy kind of dropped this on me, bug. And it was scary when he was gone. So, I’m just feeling a lot.” 

“But you want Harley to stay, right?” Loki asked softly. 

“Of course.” 

There was the sound of scuffling feet, and then Harley appeared, rushing towards Bruce and tugging on his shirt with a small hand. “Button!” he whispered harshly. 

“Oh, did you press a button?” Bruce asked. At Harley’s nod, Bruce set down the knife and hurriedly wiped his hands on the towel. “Go ahead and show me where, Papa can help.” Saying those words came as second nature, and he did hesitate upon realizing just how easily they had escaped his mouth, but then… Harley was taking his hand, wrapping small fingers around Bruce’s thumb and pulling him towards the laundry room.   
Loki smiled and turned back to his pile of avocados. He had guacamole to make. 

~

Tony had been sleeping a lot since returning with Harley. He was exhausted, and no matter how much tea and food Bruce plied upon him, he didn’t seem to be getting any strength back. 

“I think I might be getting too old for this, Papa Bear,” he had breathed out the second night after returning. 

The kids were already down: Loki, fast asleep with Fitzgerald purring in the loft bed; Peter, smushed up against Ned’s side and snoring in his room; and Harley, who had fallen asleep blinking at the glow in the dark stars on his new ceiling, clutching a stuffed Black Widow plushie under one arm while he sucked his thumb. 

“Too old for what, hon?” Bruce asked. He had Tony tucked against his side, and he was playing with his hair as he read through research on his tablet, glasses sliding down his nose. 

Tony thought for a moment. “Super hero bullshit,” he replied, closing his eyes, tucking his face against Bruce’s shoulder. “Just… wanna be home. Build legos and… and eat peanut butter sandwiches. Make blanket forts. Watch… that weird show that squirt likes.” 

“Buzzfeed Unsolved?” Bruce asked. 

“Yeah, that one. _Hey there demons_ ,” Tony said, mimicking Shane Madej’s dulcet tones, “ _It’s me, ya boy._ ” 

Bruce had to snort at that. He hit the button on the side of the tablet, making the screen go dark, sliding both that and his glasses onto the nightstand. “And what would you do with all the time you normally use for, and I quote, super hero bullshit?” 

Tony sighed, almost asleep again. “Be a good dad… husband…” he sighed, “Take care of m’boys.” And then he was out again, snoring, drool already creeping from the corner of his mouth. 

“I love you so much,” Bruce whispered to the night air, and he slid down further against the blankets, eyes closing. “Lights please, Fri.” 

And then the room was dark. 

~

The dark was a scary, scary place for a two-almost-three-year-old. Harley was whimpering in his bed, holding the Black Widow plushie oh so tight, and he couldn’t help it when he burst into tears, whining into the night air. The dark was scary when the glow in the dark stars dimmed and he could hardly make out the faint outline of the art easel in the corner of his room, because what if it was a monster, waiting to eat him up? 

And then he was crying, feeling like a blubbery baby. 

But then the door was opening and there was the light from the hallway, and Tony was approaching the bed, speaking softly, kneeling down to pull Harley into his arms. Harley snuffled against him, rubbing his nose against Tony’s bare shoulder and crying. He heard Bruce shuffle in too and then Harley was pulling back and reaching for him too, and the three of them were huddled there together on the floor, and Harley felt warm and safe, safe, safe. 

“Did you have a nightmare, ace?” Bruce asked, shifting Harley onto his lap and kissing his forehead. 

“Uh huh,” Harley whined out, fingers reaching out for his plushie, just out of his grasp. Tony grabbed it and pushed it into the boy’s free hand. 

Bruce moved back to lean against the side of the bed, and he ran his fingers through Harley’s messy hair, urging the boy to lean back against him. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Harley shook his head immediately. “Well… how about you come bunk with us for tonight, hm? Just in case.” 

Harley wrapped skinny arms around Bruce’s neck and yawned. “Yes, pwease.” 

And that was that. 


	3. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Bruce says forever, he means it.

Loki got home from school later than usual, still in his pink tights and fuzzy purple legwarmers, leftover from his ballet practice. He was exhausted, muscles stretched and over-tired, and he was anxious for a long shower and a hot meal and to sit at the kitchen booth and listen to his dads bicker while he worked on the freakish amount of homework his teachers had assigned. It was Thursday – most of it was due the next day. Why were they like that? 

“You look like you’re about to go outta your mind, kiddo,” a voice said from the couch, and Loki couldn’t help but grin, dropping his duffel bag and rushing towards the man. Uncle Rhodey didn’t visit nearly as often as they all wished he would, but there he was, sitting in the living room. “Oof, you’re getting _heavy_.” 

“Rude!” Loki replied, pressing a kiss to Rhodey’s stubbly cheek and sliding back off the leather.

“Where are my dads? Did you meet bubba yet?” 

“You mean the kid?” Rhodey asked. “Not yet. He’s napping with your Dad, and Bruce told me to hold on because Tony needs his rest and I shouldn’t be interrupting. But I am anxious to meet this child. He seems like a little version of my best friend, and I am terrified.” 

Loki hummed. “They are freakishly alike. A match made in Tennessee.” 

“Bug, is that you?” 

“I’m here, Papa! Coming!” Loki reached down to pull his duffel bag up and onto his shoulder. “How long are you staying?” 

“Not sure yet, kid. I’ll let you know once I’ve figured it out, though.” 

Loki nodded, turning to walk into the kitchen. Bruce wasn’t standing behind the stove like Loki had anticipated, but was sitting at the counter, with papers strewn out all over the marble surface, reading glasses on. 

“How was ballet, bug?” Bruce asked, glancing at the boy. 

“Good. I’m sleepy, though.” Loki shrugged. “Do I have time to shower before dinner?” 

“Of course. We’re not eating until your brother is done with his meeting with Aunt Pepper anyway, and Steve and Bucky are bringing Izzy up. Pizza night.” Bruce let out a sigh and held the paper closer to his face. “After your shower, why don’t you pop in on your Dad and Harley, okay? I have to get this finished up.” 

A nap with his Dad did sound nice. That’s what he had always done – and with Harley there now too, it could only be better. Loki nodded, shuffling towards his bedroom, scrubbing at his eyes for a moment before pushing open the door. 

~

Tony blinked awake, a Harley sized warmth pressed to his chest, familiar noises against his ear. Because that was Loki tucked up against him too, curled up beneath the blankets. Two of his boys, right there, sleeping easily next to him. If Peter were there as well, and Bruce, it would have been everything. But this was good too. 

The door pushed open, light streaming in, and Tony groaned. 

“Oh, enough of that,” Bruce said, “it’s time to eat. Get our boys up, yeah?” 

“Our boys?” Tony asked. 

“Of course.” Bruce leaned against the doorframe. “Harley’s not ever leaving. I think we both know that, don’t we?” 

“Bubba’s not allowed to leave,” Loki said, turning on his side to look at his Papa, “not ever ever. Right bubba?” Harley, who was awake, thumb stuck in his mouth, nodded twice. “See? He’s one of us now.” 

Tony sighed dramatically. “Well, I suppose three kids is better than too. Three’s a good number, right Bruce?” 

“Three is a great number. Now c’mon, there’s pizza.” 

“Cheese?” Harley whispered. 

“Cheese. C’mon, ace, let’s go.” 

Harley slid out of the bed quickly, Black Widow plushie tucked under his arm, as usual, and hopped over to where Bruce was standing, reaching up to hold his hand. “Le’s go!” he said, hopping up and down again. “Go, go!” 

Bruce leaned over to lift him up, and once the boy was steady, he turned his gaze back to Tony and Loki, who were both still cuddled up beneath the blankets. “Loki, up. You need to eat something after that long rehearsal. And Tones, c’mon, Steve and Bucky are here.” 

Tony groaned again. “Fine, fine. I’m coming.” 

Loki stood carefully and stretched, curling his toes. “Is there cheesy bread?” he asked hopefully as he moved past Bruce and into the hallway. “Uncle Steve, save me some cheesy bread!” 

Tony meandered out a few moments later, hair a right mess, but he looked at Bruce expectantly until he received a kiss, and Harley giggled between them. “What, you want a kiss too, ace?” Tony asked. 

Harley shook his head quickly. “No, no!” 

“Alright then. Hungry? Let’s get some food.” 

It wasn’t until they were all settled in the den with plates of pizza, until he could watch Loki and Harley giggling together, Peter leaning over to wipe sauce from Harley’s mouth, that Tony really took in just what his husband had said. Harley wasn’t ever leaving – he was one of them. 

He would be a Stark-Banner. It was meant to be. 


End file.
